


We'll Make It Together

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Conversations, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gravedigger Theory, Insecurity, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best kind of wisdom can come from people you least expect it from.<br/>{Where Lyanna & Sandor have a D&M}</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make It Together

**Author's Note:**

> My sleep-deprived brain's notes:  
> -a world where some omega's are not your typical slender and meek types  
> -alpha's don't always think with their knots  
> -Sandor and Arya have a kid  
> -Arya and Sandor got together some time before....and something happened for them to depart ways with Arya going to Braavos and Sandor staying with the Silent Brothers. He finds out he's preggers and voila! Lyanna is born.  
> Fast forward to five years, Sandor and five year old Lyanna had teamed up with Sansa (after being saved by said omega in the Vale) and help her take back the North. They meet up in Kings Landing to negotiate with Daenerys and in that time, meet up with Arya again.  
> -there's a lot of unresolved issues between Arya & Sandor; mostly insecurity.  
> -Lyanna is smart AF for a five year old

"Mama."  
  
Sandor sighed at his daughter's voice and turned to her.  
"Yes, Little wolf?"  
  
"You love Papa, don't you?"   
  
Sandor tried to deny it but his daughter only crossed her arms stubbornly at him.  
"I know you do, Mama." She continued matter-a-fact, "And I know Papa loves you."  
  
"And how would you know that little wolf?" Sandor asked carefully, ignoring the faster beat of his treacherous heart.  
  
His five year old daughter only climbed into his lap with those haunting grey eyes from her sire showing wisdom beyond her age," From everything I've heard." She stated. "Papa left you with the Silent Brothers to keep you safe while you had me, Mama."  
  
Sandor scoffed, "Your papa wanted to kill me."  
  
"And someone did die. The Hound." His daughter answered with a teasing gleam in her eyes,"Papa wanted the Hound dead; not Sandor Clegane."  
  
Sandor stared wide-eyed at the child in stunned silence while she continued.

"And you know how I really know Papa loves you." Lyanna whispered conspiratorially, "Papa didn't lay with anyone while in Braavos. I think the Iron Bank tried to make Papa but she wouldn't...It's why I knew Papa was Papa because her scent hadn't changed."  
  
Her bright smile was the only constant as Sandor’s thoughts whirled around crazily.  
 _It all made sense now_ , The man thought.  
The faint smiles, the feigned politeness and he knew that Arya had smelt him when he was in heat and had done everything in her power to avoid him.  
So that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.....or forced.

But one thing still puzzled him.

"I still don't understand why she doesn't say anything. She's the alpha.." He mused outloud.  
  
His daughter nodded in agreement, "I asked Aunty Sansa why and she said Papa's line of work is a factor but the main reason is because Papa’s afraid of making a pack." She looked up at him confusedly, "Why is Papa afraid, Mama?"  
  
Sandor's heart sunk and he knew he couldn't blame Arya. Not after this.  
"Your Papa lost her pack when she was a bit older than you. Her favorite brother left her. She lost her own Papa. Then her Mama, and her brother. She lost her wolf, and then her sister. And then she lost her home and with it her two brothers." Sandor exhaled melancholically, "When I met your Papa, she was all alone and angry...but most of all, sad...and very hurt."  
  
Understanding filled Lyanna's grey eyes as she brushed her hand against her Mama's scarred face. "Papa's scared of losing us."  
  
Though a statement, Sandor answered.  
"Yes, Little Wolf."  
  
"But she won't." Lyanna argued, fierce determination igniting in her. "I want to be with Papa, Mama. I want to be claimed into Papa’s pack."  
  
The claiming mark from five years ago slightly throbbed on the junction where shoulder and neck met like a faint phantom pain and Sandor could almost feel the utter bliss again from that fateful day.  
"I do too, little wolf." He replied softly.  
  
Both nodded in sync with determined expressions.

_Arya Stark was going to claim them **no matter what.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping things up:  
> -Lyanna is a mix of Arya and Sandor so she's gonna be devastating when she's older lol
> 
> -All relationships have their ups and downs and I've noticed that one prevalent factor that leads to a lot of break-ups is miscommunication or lack of communication. Talk with your partners and resolve issues openly. Be open-minded to their POV and remember that a good dose of understanding and patience can go a long way.
> 
> -Arya doesn't stand a chance against these two...but then again, I doubt she'll be unhappy about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! *peace sign*


End file.
